


The Last Night

by theloupgaroux



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloupgaroux/pseuds/theloupgaroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Klaus kills the Five and goes insane, the sibling relationships of the Originals are disrupted with interesting results. One shot Origincest fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night

After the hallucinations started, Rebekah had taken to sleeping in Niklaus' bed alongside him. When he screamed in the middle of the night, it was much easier to soothe him back to sleep if she was right there. Sometimes he slept curled up in a ball, holding his knees tight to his body as if he expected an attack in his slumber. Lately, though, he had taken to sleeping on his stomach, his face pressed into the bed, with his arms wrapped around Rebekah's body. She was his anchor against nightmares or so it had seemed.

The longer this went on, his madness, the more irritable Kol became. He spent most days hunting, and the meagre moments he spent with them he tried to isolate Rebekah. Kol despised what Niklaus had become, and harsh words had been exchanged between himself and Elijah over the care of their brother.  Rebekah was so grateful to have someone focused just on her, if only for a few moments, that she didn't mind so much that her partner in conversation was less than ideal. She didn't know if Niklaus would ever be her confidante again, and so fostering a closer bond with Kol helped keep her sane.

It was to be the last night she would see Kol in five decades, although she did not know that when she heard his feet pad softly across the stone floor of her new sleeping quarters late into the night. She had retired with Niklaus after helping Elijah scrub the blood off his battered body (he had hurt himself again), but sleep would not find her. Silently, with none of the usual boisterous noise Kol carried everywhere, her brother eased himself on to the bed with her. Her eyes were closed and she kept her breathing even as she lay with her back on the bed, Nik's arm wrapped around her waist and his face buried against the mattress and the cotton of her nightgown.

She could feel Kol get closer to them, and she knew that he knew she was still awake despite her unmoved form. Vampire hearing could detect even the slightest hitch in breathing, and Kol surely could hear that while their brother was deeply asleep she was restless. Was that why he entered? Had he heard her sigh, and hoped to keep her company? If so, why didn't he try to wake her or pull her from the bed? He must know she wouldn't risk waking Niklaus, not when Elijah would need to be awoken to keep watch if she wanted to wander off to commune with Kol. So why was he there, of all places?

Rebekah felt a light touch on her knee, and suddenly she knew that Kol must have been  even closer on the bed than she suspected. She was silent as the grave as his hand lifted the cotton fabric higher and higher along her thigh. The original kept her eyes tightly shut, but she could hear Kol removing laces- he didn't keep night clothes like the rest of them, so he must still be wearing the clothing he had worn at the market that afternoon.  Or, more accurately by the sounds of things, his leather pants had been unlaced.

His fingers made patterns on her cool skin, lightly at first, as if he was waiting for her to stop him. She didn't.

Then his hand glided higher, up and up on her thigh until he was touching her where few still had ever been. Kol and Rebekah had always been physical with each other, but as she grew his hands became more and more careful of where they were on her body. Then, when they were turned, even the roughhousing ceased as Niklaus became incresingly possessive over her time and body. She had missed the closeness of the past, but was even more intrigued by this new touch.

Kol's breathing changed, heavier now. Rebekah had to struggle not to gasp as his hand rubbed back and forth along the skin of her upper thigh. It wasn't quite a lovers touch, not high enough yet, but it wasn't brotherly either.

She could hear Kol reposition himself, and felt his warm breath against her shoulder as his breathing became more ragged. He was so close now, but only one hand was touching her. Rebekah had figured out what he was doing, but she didn't make him stop.

His breath came faster and faster, and his body shifted once again, his hand now with a firm grip against her skin, rubbing harder and harder against her curves. Suddenly Kol let out a light groan, and at that moment Niklaus' hand tightened around her waist. Kol's hand pulled back abruptly and Rebekah sent out a wish that Niklaus was undisturbed from sleep despite his possessive move.

When she dared to open her eyes to check, Nik was still asleep and Kol was gone.

It would be fifty years before she saw him again, and by then Niklaus was recovered. By then Kol knew he had had his last chance at being close to Rebekah; they never spoke of that night or even acknowledged it. Niklaus was not to be the only Original haunted by the ghosts of dead memories, and as centuries passed Rebekah began to wonder if it had even happened at all. 


End file.
